


Coda 12x16

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel In Heaven, Coda, Dad Castiel, Dad Dean, Family Don't End in Blood, Filling in the ginormous holes the writers left, Hurt Claire, M/M, Prayer, Season/Series 12, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Hello? Cas? Could have at least mentioned him in a Claire-centric episode. This is me trying to fix that.





	

Cas stood in waiting in the cold, blank corridor. He obviously wasn't trusted in heaven. He would have two escorts at all times, even in the presence of Joshua. Apparently Kelvin was having difficulty finding another angel to accompany them. 

 

Then he felt it. Dean and Claire were both calling out to him.  _ Claire is hurt. Claire needs me. _ Cas paced frantically. He needed to leave. He had to go to them. And his phone was useless in heaven.

 

“Kelvin! I have to go back.”

 

“Castiel, a lot went into arranging this meeting. Unless you know where the nephilim is…”

 

“Claire, my daughter...she's been hurt. She needs me.”

 

“She is not your daughter. She was your vessel's progeny. There are more important matters at hand. You may not leave until you’ve spoken with Joshua.”

 

Cas growled and tried to charge past him. He was stopped immediately. “Claire is my family. Either take me to Joshua or let me go.”

 

Kelvin forcefully took his arm. “He will see you now. But the conversation may go on for awhile. Your human pets must fend for themselves.”

 

Cas jerked his arm free. He straightened his coat. “They are not pets, nor I one of theirs.” He followed Kelvin and the two bodyguards towards a door surrounded by light.

 

***

 

“Damnit, Cas. Pick up the phone! It's Claire, man. She's hurt. We need you. We need you  _ here. _ ” Dean paced. He’d left ten messages already. “Stupid bastard probably lost his damn phone,” Dean grumbled.

 

_ Hey! You got your ears on? We got a sick kid down here and I don't know what to do. Claire's...she might not pull through this. I can't watch her die, Cas. Please. Just come. _

 

“Dean!” Sam called out. He rushed back into the cabin to see the still body of Claire on the sofa. 

 

Dean couldn't breathe. She was like his own daughter. He loved her. But everyone he ever loved met a tragic end eventually. He was two seconds from going full meltdown on the place and Mick when she stirred.

 

_ She made it! Oh god, Cas, our girl made it! I'm gonna kick your ass for not being here but she's gonna be okay. _

 

***

 

Claire called Jody first. For one, she needed to hear her voice, even if it was a bunch of yelling. And she needed to be honest. She was a hunter, that was her calling. But she loved her “mother”. And her “sister.” And her sort of step-dad Dean and her sort of uncle Sam. She was a loner but she wasn't alone.

 

Her next call was to Cas’ voicemail. “Hey, I don't know what kind of heavy shit you're into but it's gotta be pretty deep. Dean's pissed but I'm okay. I just wanted to say...thanks. Dean says that family doesn't end with blood and he’s right. So thank you for giving me that. A family I mean. And thanks for being part of it.” She paused. “I love you. Bye.”

 

***

 

_ I love you. Bye. _

 

Cas felt an enormous weight lifting from him. He made a mistake. He shouldn’t be in this garden. He should have known who his real family was. 

 

“Joshua, I don't need your absolution. I’m not even sure I need your help. You want to destroy a child. I cannot be a party to that.”

 

“You know what must be done, Castiel. You were a warrior, once. Your time among humans has muddled your thinking.”

 

“No. My time with the Winchesters has taught me that nothing is black and white. There are no absolutes. There is a human soul in that child. We can bind his grace, allow him a normal life.”

 

“It is an abomination.  _ You _ are an abomination.”

 

Cas recoiled. “It choose to leave. If I must fall from grace and sever my ties, so be it.”

 

Joshua laughed at him. “You’ve been fallen for a long time, Castiel. Your love for a human caused the gates of heaven to close. You unleashed Lucifer on the world and caused the formation of a nephilim. You should have been executed.”

 

“And yet our Father saw fit for me to see resurrection more than once. I was chosen to raise the Righteous Man. I was put on a path to love him. I believe it is my destiny to be with him and my family.”

 

“You deny your brethren once again. I should not be surprised.”

 

“Maybe I’m just a glitch in the Matrix.”

 

Joshua frowned. “I do not understand that reference.”

 

Now Castiel laughed. “No, you wouldn't.”

 

“Be gone, Castiel. You are no longer our brother. You may not return. You may keep the grace our Father bestowed upon you. But we will not hesitate to cut you down if you interfere with our affairs.”

 

“And I will not hesitate to defend myself or my family.” Cas felt a push and tumbled onto the ground back on earth. He reached for his phone. “Dean, before you start yelling, I was in heaven. They wouldn’t let me leave until now. We'll discuss everything when I get home.”

  
He crumpled the parking tickets tucked under his windshield wiper and started up his truck. The Winchesters had an epic battle before them.


End file.
